


Size Isn't Everything

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: Based on this Prompt from the klaine prompt a fic blog on tumblr:Kurt's a bit of a size queen. His friend tells him about this guy Blaine from his boxing class and how he's caught a glimpse of his dick the other day and how fucking huge it was. (The friend doesn't know about Kurt's kink, he just mentions it randomly.) Kurt decides he has to meet Blaine and hook up with him. It's as good as he thought it would be and they keep hooking up, and eventually sex turns into a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The past week has been especially mentally and emotionally challenging and I’m choosing to combat that with a little Klaine PW(ithout much)P. So for the few dozen who might want to read some Klaine smut, this is for you. I hope this makes your evening even just a little bit brighter. Or something.
> 
> As always thanks to superbeta honeysucklepink. Please blame me.
> 
> And I can't deal with the HTML tonight. If you want the italics visit notarelationship.tumblr.com.

“…and I swear to god he had a huge dick.”

Kurt walked up to the bar, waving at his friend Sasha and accepting the offered martini from his regular bartender.

“Who’s a huge dick?” he asked. A few of the guys from the ensemble of the last show he worked on had been getting together for a regular weekly bitch session, and it inevitably turned into not-so-wild tales of various attempted sexcapades. It was silly, and the guys were fun, and besides, everyone needed to let off a little steam now and then, right?

“No one,” Sydney answered. “Someone has a huge dick.”

“Oh, really? Anyone I know?”

Sasha, shook his head. “I don’t think so. I had a boxing class tonight at the gym and one of the guys in the class - Anderson - I think his name is? - anyway he wandered out of the shower without his towel, and I’m just saying, it was impressive.” Sasha held his hands up, about fifteen inches apart. “If you know what I mean.”

“Honey if he were that big he wouldn’t be at your gym, he’d be doing porn.”

Sasha feigned insult. “Who says guys at my gym can’t do porn?”

“I go to that gym too Sasha,” Kurt interjected. “I hope to god none of those men are in porn.”

Aiden had been quiet up until that point. “I don’t know, that’s too big, you know? I like to be able to walk the next day.” They all laughed, and the conversation rolled on to other important subjects, like auditions and diva roommates and who had just been hired for the touring production of Newsies.

The next week, Kurt found himself at the gym for an evening yoga class, not-so-coincidentally at about the same time as Sasha’s boxing class from the week before. His curiosity had got the best of him, and he really needed to see this dick for himself. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about fifteen inches, but it had been awhile since the last time he hooked up with someone, and as there were no relationship prospects in his current orbit, what was the harm?

The locker room was jumping when he arrived, so he went straight to his yoga class after changing. He hadn’t taken a class in a while, and this one turned out to be so challenging he almost forgot why he had come to the gym in the first place. In fact, after the class and a super hot shower, Kurt felt so loose and relaxed he wasn’t sure he still even needed the sex.

He was planning to stop by the juice bar and head directly home, so he just pulled on his extra pair of clean yoga pants and a thin zippered sweatshirt. He was packing up the rest of his gym bag when a group of about eight guys came into the locker room, some carrying boxing gloves and wearing those funny boots.

“Those were some nice hits Anderson,” someone said.

That caught Kurt’s attention, and he turned to look directly into a pair of beautiful eyes and a head of curly dark hair, just as their owner spit out a mouthguard. His triangularly sculpted eyebrows raised slightly as he held Kurt’s gaze for a beat, then another, before he stepped toward the lockers on the other side of the room.

Kurt had hooked up at the gym before once or twice (well not at the gym exactly - guys did it, but he wasn’t quite that bold), but it was always a precarious proposition for him. He wasn’t always sure if he was picking up the right signals, and no one wanted to be the guy who thought he was being flirted with only to find out your object of interest was eyeing up the musclehead standing behind you. So he tried to be discreet when eyeing up a potential tryst.

Still. This guy was cute, even if he was a little short to have a fifteen inch cock. Kurt pulled in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. He should probably do something to his hair, right?

Kurt was still fiddling with his hair in the mirror when his target came out of the shower, one towel wrapped low around his waist while he squeezed his curls with another. He stood behind Kurt, catching his eye in the mirror, raising one eyebrow in what was an obvious question. Kurt could play that game, and raised his own eyebrow right back. Kurt watched in the mirror as he smiled and turned toward a row of lockers.

He could see him drop his towel and stand naked while opening a locker and pulling out some clothes. Kurt could see a neatly trimmed, fuzzy thatch of hair between his hips, and he could see that Sasha hadn’t lied. This guy had a very large dick. It wasn’t the biggest Kurt had ever seen (that honor belonged to Geordie Whitaker, his freshman year roommate. He was straight, but it had certainly piqued Kurt’s interest), but it was the biggest he had seen in some time.

Kurt watched him get dressed, even after he noticed Kurt watching. It was a bold move that Kurt would not normally have made, but this guy was cute and Kurt was very up for it. He finished his hair and went to gather his bag.

“Hey.” Anderson touched him on the arm. “Blaine.” He held out his hand.

Kurt shook it. “Kurt.”

“Are you heading out?”

“I am.” Was he being obvious enough? He tried a light smile. “I was going to stop at the juice shop.”

Blaine nodded once. “Oh, okay.” He hadn’t seemed nervous before, but the juice comment seemed to throw him off.

“Unless you have a better offer?” Kurt tried to encourage him to make a better offer.

“Well,” Blaine blushed just a little. It was adorable. “I live really close by.”

Kurt bit his bottom lip, smiling. “That is definitely a better offer Blaine.”

–

They weren’t inside a minute before they were pushing and pulling and tugging each other‘s clothes off and to the floor until they were naked. Blaine climbed over Kurt, pushing him onto his back on the bed. Kurt knew what he wanted and reached for Blaine’s erect cock as it bobbed in front of him. Hard, Blaine was a generous eight inches, with a girth Kurt couldn’t quite wrap his hand around. Blaine leaned forward, kissing him wet and dirty as Kurt continued stroking his cock.

“Oh, god,” Blaine hissed. “What do you want?”

Kurt opened his thighs, catching his ankles around Blaine’s thighs. “Fuck me please,” he whined.

Blaine kissed him again, laughing. “Okay, okay. I can do that.” He reached over Kurt to the bedside table, collecting lube and condoms and setting them on the bed. He came back to Kurt, kissing across his collarbone, down his chest, dragging his teeth across a nipple. But he didn’t linger, moving quickly down to suck at the base of Kurt’s cock, lick across his balls. Kurt arched his back and pulled his thighs, spreading himself open.

“God yes,” Blaine murmured, licking across Kurt’s hole with the flat of his tongue until Kurt could feel it clench and soften.

“Blaine -”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Blaine sat back and Kurt twisted to look at him, his cock jutting out in front like an offering. Blaine ran a hand over Kurt’s leg, up his thigh. “You should turn over.”

Kurt nodded and scrambled onto his knees. He wasn’t stupid. Blaine was big and it had been a while. He buried his face in a pillow as Blaine spread lube on his fingers and dribbled it over his hole. “Start with two.”

“Yeah?” Blaine’s voice was rough.

“Oh yeah,” Kurt said. “Please.” Kurt panted as Blaine did what he asked, twisting and pumping until he had two fingers buried to the last knuckle.

“You look so hot,” Blaine breathed. He carefully added a third, shifting his body so he was touching Kurt in as many places as possible. Kurt felt hot everywhere.

Kurt groaned. “Feels good.” He set his knees further apart.

“Is that good?” Blaine was spread over Kurt’s back, pushing four fingers in and out of Kurt’s ass. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mmmmf,” Kurt mumbled into the pillow. “No feels good, great. I’m ready.” His ass throbbed in anticipation. “Lots of lube, and go slow.” Kurt put his face back in the pillow, gripping it with both arms, his ass in the air. From the corner of his eye he could see Blaine unwrap first one, then a second condom, and he heard rather than saw him roll them on and thought for a brief second that he would have liked to do that part, but then the blunt head of Blaine’s cock pushed into him. “Fuck.”

“Oh god.” Blaine had one hand against the wall, the other gripping Kurt’s waist. “Tell me if it’s too fast, Kurt, god, you’re just swallowing my cock. Fuck, so good.” Kurt could hear Blaine talking, but all he could feel was the stretch of his asshole as Blaine pushed inside him.

“Ah, ah, ah, Blaine!” he whined. “Don’t stop, okay? Keep going.”

“Almost there, oh yeah, wow, unh.” But Blaine did stop and Kurt could feel his hips and balls as they pressed against him. Kurt could feel him everywhere; it felt like his dick was pushed into his lungs. “Kurt,” Blaine’s voice was strained. “Tell me when I can move. God you feel good.”

Kurt was panting. His thighs were shaking and he wasn’t sure if he could move his ass. “Mmm, yeah.” He twisted his arms until he could push up on his elbows. “Move, now, please.”

Blaine gasped and pulled out just a bit, or it could have been all the way. All Kurt could feel was the stretch and drag of Blaine’s cock and he had no idea what was happening. He wished he could see Blaine.

Blaine pushed in again, grinding against Kurt’s ass, causing him to gasp and moan. It felt good. “Keep doing that,” Kurt hissed. “Keep grinding - oh! God, oh god.” Blaine cock was pushing everywhere. “I, I, oh, can’t, oh, stop, I can’t-” Blaine wasn’t thrusting he was still just grinding against him, pushing his cock deep into Kurt and Kurt was sure he was going to come just from that. The pressure and the stretch and oh. right. there.

Blaine bent over his back and the angle made Kurt yelp. “Can you come without touching yourself? I want to keep doing this, it feels good, god you’re so tight.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt breathed out. “Never, never have…so close, like I can come and never stop.”

Blaine chuckled in his ear. “Let’s see what we can do about that.” He nipped Kurt’s ear with his teeth. “Don’t touch yourself, okay?” Kurt nodded, and Blaine moved back, on his knees between Kurt’s thighs. He pulled out enough to add more lube and then pushed in, gripping Kurt’s hips with both hands, thrusting and grinding until all Kurt could feel were sparks up his spine and in his balls, and his cock bobbing against his stomach and then he was coming, spurt after spurt across his chest, onto the bed.

Blaine pulled out and Kurt could feel fingers on his open rim, heard Blaine mumble “amazing,” and then the almost cold sensation of more lube and Blaine’s cock back inside. This time started slower, shorter thrusts that went deeper one after the next. “Still okay?” he asked.

Kurt nodded into the pillow, grunting affirmative. He wasn’t sure he could form words yet.

“Do you need to change position?”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s good,” he whispered. “Go on.” If Blaine hadn’t been holding him up by his hips he was sure he’d have collapsed on the bed. “Fuck me.”

Blaine chuckled softly, thrusting steady until the room was filled with nothing but Blaine’s soft grunts, Kurt’s occasional whimpers, and the slap slap slap of balls against balls, flesh against flesh. Kurt didn’t move; he just wanted to take it.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to work himself back to the edge; Kurt could feel it in the change in thrusts and the shift of his legs. Blaine bent over his back and groaned, teeth nipping at Kurt’s shoulder, his neck. Something sparked and fizzled inside of Kurt. Oh–

“I’m gonna come, god, oh oh -” Blaine thrust sharp and fast and Kurt gasped as Blaine stilled, obviously coming hard.

“Don’t stop, keep going, fuck, I, ah!” This time Kurt reached for his cock, pulling at the half hard flesh. It took Blaine only a moment, then he was back at it, hard and fast. “Oh yeah, yeah, yes c-c-oh!” Kurt’s entire body clenched tight as another orgasm ripped through him, just a few weak spurts of come dribbling over his fingers.

“Wow,” he heard, somewhere in the distance. He was vaguely aware of Blaine gently setting him on the bed, slowly pulling out of his ass; the slight twinge he felt from that mixed in with the total euphoric exhaustion that still rippled through his body.

“Don’t move yet, okay?”

Kurt waved a hand weakly. “Gnnh.”

He was almost aware of Blaine moving around the apartment after a while, cleaning things up, bringing him a glass of water. He watched Blaine, still naked, pick Kurt’s clothes up off the floor where they had dropped them and fold them neatly, setting them on the only chair in the room. When he was done he came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned the come and sweat off of Kurt.

“Give me a minute and I’ll get out of your hair,” he managed. He even ruffled Blaine’s curls. They were gorgeous. Kurt blinked. Blaine was gorgeous.

“Hey, hey no. No rush.” Blaine blushed, which Kurt thought was adorable considering how they’d spent the past hour. “You can crash here. No worries.”

Kurt nodded. “Great. My legs thank you.” He grinned. “They feel a bit like rubber.” Blaine ducked his head, blushing again and giving Kurt’s arm a soft squeeze. Kurt dozed off after that.

–

When Kurt woke the next morning Blaine was lying on his back next to him, snoring lightly. Still naked. Kurt sighed and stretched, feeling every delicious post-sex ache ripple through his body. It was going to be a few days before he could do that again. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, only wincing a little.

Kurt dressed quickly; Blaine had set all of his things together on the chair the night before. Just before leaving he looked at Blaine, still sleeping. Should he kiss him goodbye? Probably not. It was just a hookup. He glanced around the apartment, picking up an envelope from ConEd off of a table by the door. After digging in his bag for a pen, he scribbled a quick note on the back, and left it in his spot on the bed before quietly letting himself out.

–

Blaine woke alone in his bed. He wasn’t surprised that Kurt had gone, though he would have liked to say goodbye. It had been a great night.

He rolled over and smiled at the envelope on the bed. He hoped Kurt left his number. Blaine didn’t even know his last name. He looked at the note and frowned.

_Thanks! - Kurt_

Thanks?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stared as Sam dunked his cookie in Blaine’s coffee.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“You know I hate coffee, this cookie just tastes better after you dunk it.”

Blaine shook his head, trying not to get distracted by Sam’s particular logic. He had bigger problems at the moment. “So what did it mean?”

“Blaine, man -” Sam dunked again - “You hooked up with your gym crush. Make the notch in your bedpost and move on. I don't know why you're trying to read more into it than it was.”

“Because it was -”

“Spectacular. Yeah you mentioned that.” Blaine started to say something else, but Sam put up a hand. “No details, thanks. I'll take your word for it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He sighed. “It wasn’t just that. We barely spoke -” Sam smirked at him - “But even from when I first saw him I felt drawn to him in a way I don’t usually with guys.” Blaine picked at the edges of a napkin, shaking his head. “I don't even know his last name.”

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “You go to the same gym. Ask around, someone probably knows him. You keep telling me what a scene it is there.”

“I don’t know.” Blaine shrugged. He was always so wishy washy about guys. He wanted to like them, but none of the relationships ever seemed to be something he could see himself throwing his heart into, so they never lasted very long. He knew he didn’t even really know Kurt, this time just felt like it could be different.

\--

The next week Blaine made sure to arrive at the gym well before his boxing class started. He wanted to be around in case Kurt was there.

All of the classrooms were in the basement, and about half of them had floor to ceiling glass walls, so everyone could watch. He found the room that held the yoga class and paused long enough to look, hoping he wasn't being too creepy. The class was in the middle of some move that had everyone folded in half, with their noses tucked into their ankles and their asses in the air. Still, he found Kurt right away, the stretch of yoga pants across his ass, the curved outline of his cloth covered balls hanging between his legs.

“Gotta love yoga class,” someone bumped shoulders with him.

“What? Oh.” Blaine laughed. It was Sasha from his boxing class. “I guess I zoned out a little.”

Sasha shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that.” He nodded toward the class as everyone shifted into a new position. “A little something in there for everyone, right?” 

Blaine blinked looking back at the class. It was made up of a pretty equal number of men and women. It struck him then that Sasha probably had no idea he was gay. Not that it really mattered. Although Blaine was pretty sure 95% of the guys at this gym were gay. 

“Yeah,” he managed. At least he wasn't that obviously ogling Kurt. “Let's get to class.”

“Yeah I'm planning on beating you today,” Sasha boasted. 

Blaine laughed. He’d sparred with Sasha a couple of times. 

“No chance of that,” Blaine assured him.

\--

Blaine rushed into the locker room after class, hoping to run into Kurt before he left, but there was no sign of him. He didn’t see his bag near the locker, and he didn’t come out of a shower stall while Blaine was waiting for an empty one. Blaine took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He didn’t want to be a creep. If he wasn’t going to run into Kurt again, there wasn’t much he could do to change that. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be creepy to stop at the registration desk to check on the schedule of yoga classes for the next week, would it? Blaine shouldered his gym bag and ran up the stairs. He was almost at the front desk before he realized it would be beyond creepy. 

_Jeez, Blaine, what are you thinking? That’s not some-_

“Hey.” It was Kurt. 

He was standing at the registration desk, talking to one of the personal trainers, and Blaine didn’t notice until he was practically on top of him. 

“Oh! Kurt, hi.” Blaine nodded at him. His palms started to sweat.

“Are you heading out?” Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought Kurt's voice sounded tight. Like he wasn't sure he should ask the question. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Heading my way?” Did that sound pushy?

Kurt made an uncomfortable looking affirmative gesture, then stepped beside Blaine as they walked out of the gym. Kurt turned in the direction of Blaine’s apartment without a word. 

They walked a dozen steps in silence before Blaine was just too uncomfortable not to say anything. 

“You know, um, I don’t want this to be awkward or anything, because I was really surprised to see you there, but you don’t have to come over if you don’t want.”

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine, so Blaine turned to face him. Kurt was blinking rapidly, but he was staring at Blaine. 

“Oh.” Kurt pursed his lips and glanced over Blaine’s shoulder. “If you don’t want-”

“I want, definitely.” Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s arm. “I was looking for you, um, I was a little disappointed I didn’t see you in the locker room.” Blaine chuckled, smiling softly at Kurt. Blaine thought for a second that this might be a good time to ask for Kurt’s number. But Kurt started walking so Blaine followed.

“Yeah.” Kurt paused and took a breath. “I have a friend in that class.” Kurt laughed, but he seemed nervous. “He’s kind of - well not kind of, he’s actually a terrible gossip. And we see each other regularly, with a lot of mutual friends.” Kurt shrugged. 

Blaine wasn’t quite sure how to react to that. DId Kurt have a problem with hooking up? Or with hooking up with Blaine? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“You know Kurt,” Blaine could tell that he sounded defensive, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. “It was just a hookup. There really aren’t any obligations here you know.” This was really the opposite of what he wanted to be saying, but he couldn’t quite figure Kurt out and, yes he wanted to sleep with him again, but this wasn’t - ”If you’re not into it, or me -” 

“Blaine - wait, what? No - I just don’t like people knowing my business.” He paused. They were in front of Blaine’s building. “It’s just a thing for me.” Kurt glanced at the building, then back at Blaine. “Sorry, is that too heavy for hookup talk?” Blaine could hear a nervous thread in Kurt’s laughter at himself. 

Sam’s words rippled through the back of Blaine’s brain. _You hooked up with your gym crush. What’s the problem?_ Blaine shook his head, laughing at himself as he stepped over to unlock the door to the building. “Not at all.”

\--

By the time they got to the apartment door Blaine was eagerly anticipating getting Kurt naked, and from the way Kurt started touching him the minute they were inside it seemed like he may have been feeling the same.

Kurt pulled him close the minute Blaine locked the door, his hands sliding under Blaine’s tank, fingers digging into his waist. Blaine pulled his shirt off and reached for the hem of Kurt’s t-shirt. He wanted to kiss him, so he tilted his head and captured Kurt’s mouth, sucking and nipping at his lips. Kurt kissed back, any hesitation he may have exhibited outside gone now that they had their hands on each other. 

Blaine pushed his hands under the elastic of Kurt’s yoga pants, only to find Kurt hadn’t bothered to put underwear on. He moved a hand to the front, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s cock in a firm grip. Kurt gasped into his mouth.

Last time, Kurt had wanted Blaine to fuck him. Blaine just wanted to touch, taste, feel Kurt everywhere, and groaned out loud. The noise seemed to spur Kurt on; he pushed Blaine onto his back and stripped naked before crawling onto the bed. Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt pulled off his sweat pants, running wide hands over Blaine’s calves, up his legs until Blaine spread his thighs. Kurt buried his face between Blaine’s legs, pushing his thighs apart so he could lick at his balls and Blaine gasped as he sucked one, then the other into his mouth. 

Kurt sat up, then back on his heels. “Can I ride you?” he breathed, one hand still stroking Blaine’s cock. 

Blaine let a whine escape. “Oh god yeah.” Blaine twisted under Kurt, retrieving condoms and a bottle of lube from where he’d stashed them under the bed last week. Kurt snatched the bottle with one hand and Blaine’s hand with the other. He thumbed the cap off the bottle and poured a generous amount over Blaine’s fingers, shifting his body forward and onto his elbows so Blaine could reach behind to stretch him.

One of the benefits of having a larger than average cock was that every ass he felt was tight around it. Blaine had discovered that pretty soon after becoming sexually active in college, and it had proven to be overwhelmingly true. Sometimes it was great, and sometimes not so great. Not all the guys he’d slept with had necessarily been comfortable with his size. He didn’t mind. He liked to switch, and he was open to a lot of different things in bed.

But Kurt had no problem just opening up and taking him. Blaine watched him - eyes closed, mouth open and working as he spread his cheeks and slid down on Blaine’s cock without hesitation, gasping when he bottomed out. Blaine pushed up on his elbows, waiting for Kurt to adjust and relax before he moved. 

“You’re amazing to watch,” he said, reaching a hand toward Kurt’s own flagging erection. He pumped it slowly as Kurt began to swing his hips up and down, his ass milking Blaine’s cock. 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, grinning, and Blaine tried not to be struck by how much he wanted that kiss. He folded his knees, adjusting his weight onto his legs and to his arms on either side of Blaine’s head. “It’s the yoga,” he said cheekily.

Blaine moaned. “I love yoga.”

“Have you ever done it?” Kurt was sliding easily up and down, riding Blaine steady while Blaine pumped his cock.

“No.”

Kurt laughed, choking out a moan as Blaine started fucking up into him. After that it was just the soft slapping sounds of sex as they both got lost in it. Kurt had a lot of stamina, but after a while Blaine could feel his legs shaking and he sat down hard, coming over Blaine’s fist, across his chest. The sight of it almost sent Blaine over, and a few hard thrusts later he was coming too.

They shared the cleanup this time, and again Blaine offered Kurt his shared bed for the night. 

When Blaine woke in the morning Kurt was gone.

\--

They went on like this for a few more weeks. Kurt would wait for him outside of the gym - raising an eyebrow when Blaine met him outside - Blaine would shrug a yes and they would head to Blaine’s apartment. Kurt always wanted to bottom, but Blaine didn’t mind. The sex was fantastic. 

After Kurt had mentioned not wanting anyone else to know, Blaine had kept his interest in Kurt to himself. He wanted to tell him, but the transition from regular hookup to something more was awkward, at least for Blaine. And Kurt hadn’t exactly said anything about wanting to see him under any other circumstances.

Kurt did talk a little bit about his experiences auditioning in the city, and the shows he’d managed to work in (“All off, off Broadway” - except the one where he’d met Sasha in the ensemble.) Kurt was funny, and had a sharp sense of humor, and Blaine fell a little harder every week.

“I have a confession to make,” Blaine said one night, his hopefulness getting the better of him after a particularly heated encounter. Kurt rolled to his side and looked at him, his lovely eyebrow arched in curiosity. Blaine lay on his back, his fingers locked behind his head. This felt like a big deal. “I noticed you, before, you know.”

Kurt laughed, poking Blaine in the side gently. “ _‘You know’_?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, but grinned at the ceiling. “Fine. Before we hooked up. I noticed you, the week before, at the gym.” He glanced at Kurt, checking on how the confession was going over, but Kurt’s face showed only interest. “You were on the treadmill. I even walked past you, like three times, trying to catch your eye.” Blaine laughed at himself. “But you never looked up.”

Kurt shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t lying on. “I was probably _in the zone_.” Kurt bit his lip, looking a lot like he was measuring his next words. “I don’t usually look for hook ups at the gym.”

“Really?” Blaine was curious now. He gestured between the two of them. “So how did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt said. Blaine couldn’t tell for certain in the dim light, but he thought Kurt may have been blushing. “Sometime’s it’s just timing.”

\-- 

The week after his confession Blaine had to miss his boxing class. Sam’s band was playing in Brooklyn and he had offered to help him load in equipment and play piano on a couple of songs. 

But then Kurt wasn’t there when Blaine went to class the next week. And he wasn’t there the week after that. When Kurt didn’t show up three weeks in a row, he asked the desk receptionist he had seen Kurt talking to if she knew him, or if she had seen him around. He tried not to wince when she winked at him, but it turned out she hadn’t seen Kurt in a couple of weeks anyway. After the fourth week of Kurt not showing up, Blaine couldn’t help wondering if it had been his confession that had driven Kurt away. 

\--

“So I have a couple of girls coming to sing backup, so we’re going to try to do a full set rehearsal today. I think I might need your help with some of the arrangements.” Sam had asked Blaine to play with his band again, so they were at Sam’s rehearsal space waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

Blaine poked at random piano keys. “No problem. Although I don’t think turning heavy metal into country is something I have a lot of experience in.” 

“Whatever, you’re good at this.” Sam sat next to him on the piano bench. “Are you okay?” 

He hadn’t mentioned anything about Kurt to Sam lately, but he was still thinking about him, and he figured it couldn’t hurt to talk about it a little.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He paused. “Do you remember that guy I was hooking up with? Kurt?” Sam nodded. “Well, I mentioned to him one night, after we had, um -” 

“Had sex?”

“Shut up. Yes.” He looked away and focused back on the piano. “I happened to mention that I had seen him around the gym before, and then he completely stopped showing up at the gym after that, and I think maybe I scared him off.”

Sam squeezed his shoulder. “I know how you get, but I think you have to move on from this one.”

Blaine didn’t want to, but he didn’t tell Sam that. “Maybe you’re right.”

Finally everyone showed up to rehearse, including the new backup singers, and Sam gathered them all for introductions. 

“Hey, so this is Blaine - he plays piano, Kody on bass guitar, Carlos on drums over there -” he pointed to where Carlos was sitting, “and that’s Liam on guitar and I also play guitar.” Sam pointed to himself, grinning. 

Both girls had long dark hair, though one was shorter than the other. “I’m Tina,” the short one said.

“And I’m Santana. Let’s get this party started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thousand apologies for the long delay in between chapters. Blink and weeks disappear. HE final chapter should be up before the end of the week, and thanks for still reading!
> 
> As always, thanks to Pink for the beta. All mistakes are belong to me.

“They’re a Black Sabbath tribute band, Kurt. I think they do country versions of all the songs.” Rachel scrunched her face at him. “I think it’s supposed to be ironic.”

“Rachel, we’re in Brooklyn, of course it’s supposed to be ironic.”

The bar was much more crowded than he had expected, with probably close to 40 or 50 people filling up the small space. The stage was low, but so was the ceiling and the band were already crammed up on the tiny stage when they walked in. He and Rachel bought drinks from the bartender and perched themselves near the rear.

“Are we staying for the whole show?” Kurt asked.

“Come on Kurt, Tina and Santana have been rehearsing for two weeks. We all promised to support each other in our creative pursuits.”

Kurt held his hands up. “I’m here! I’m supporting! But I fully expect you will all be there when my show opens.”

“Of course we will.” Rachel patted him on the shoulder, nodding. “I’m going to text Santana and tell her we’re here. I don’t need her to get all pissed off thinking we didn’t show.” 

As Rachel fiddled with her phone Kurt looked around the bar. It was a standard-issue neighborhood bar, taken over by hipsters and students moving into the neighborhood without much change to the decor that had been there for years. There were dusty little league photos and trophies behind the bar next to a chalk board with a list of 25 craft beers the bar offered, and the bartender who served them had to be ninety years old, but the guy who checked their ID’s on the way in couldn’t have been over 27. It wasn’t the sort of place Kurt would normally hang out, but it had its charms.

“Kurt!” Kurt was surprised to hear a familiar voice call his name, followed by a tug on his arm. 

“Sasha?” He leaned in for the offered cheek kiss. “What are you doing here? I wouldn’t exactly think this was your scene.”

Sasha rolled his eyes. “Not really, but a friend of mine is in the band. What about you? This doesn’t exactly scream ‘Kurt Hummel.’” Sasha threw his hands in the air and Kurt laughed.

“Not really. But my roommate and another friend are the backup singers. So Rachel and I braved the hipsters.” Rachel tucked her phone away and exchanged hugs and hellos with Sasha. Rachel had been out drinking with them often enough that Kurt didn’t need to introduce them, and they quickly got caught up in gossip about some new show Rachel was trying to get an audition for. The band started playing shortly after that, and they all got caught up in the music and the enthusiasm of the crowd.

They ended with a two-step arrangement of “Paranoid” that had everyone in the bar on their feet and jumping around, even Kurt and Rachel. By the time Santana and Tina finally made it over to say hello, they were all in desperate need of more drinks.

“I’ll go!” Kurt bounced on his feet and made his way over to the bar. He was still trying to get the bartender’s attention when someone bumped his elbow. He had a snarky comeback all ready to go, but stopped when he realized who had bumped him.

Kurt swallowed. It was Blaine. Blaine from the gym that he banged for weeks and then ran out on. Blaine from the gym that he’d found himself really falling for, even if all they did was have great sex. And it had been _great sex_. And he’d been nice. Kurt had felt terrible about disappearing on him without a word. Now that Blaine was standing in front of him he felt bad all over again.

“Kurt?” Blaine was staring at him with big, blinking, golden eyes.

“Blaine?” Kurt tried to put on a casual smile, but it felt more like a grimace. It must have looked like one too because Blaine’s surprised face fell just slightly. 

Sasha arrived right at that moment to help carry drinks, but must have noticed the tension because he raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Do you guys know each other?”

Blaine looked amazing. His crisp red shirt had little horseshoes embroidered all over it, and he was wearing a silver and black western string bow tie around his neck. Kurt was used to seeing his hair in a riot of curls after the gym, but tonight it was parted neatly and slicked tightly to his head. Kurt’s stomach did a backflip. 

Blaine recovered first. “Yeah, um, yeah.” He turned to Sasha. “We met at the gym. We all go to the same gym.”

“Right,” Kurt said. “The gym. We met there.” 

Sasha frowned between them. Kurt wasn't sure exactly how well Blaine knew Sasha, but Kurt knew him very well and he could tell that he'd picked up on the awkwardness. 

“Nice to see you Kurt.” Blaine squeezed Kurt's bicep in what should have been a simple friendly gesture, but Kurt couldn't deny the charge he felt from the contact.

Before Blaine could say anything else someone tapped him on he shoulder, and he turned slightly away from their circle.

“I don't know what's up Kurt but if you're not already all up in that you should be. I could practically see the sparks.”

“What? No -”

“Oh! Remember the guy I was telling you about? With the huge - you know -” Sasha wiggles his eyebrows, then tilted his head in Blaine’s direction.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to play off Sasha’s overt crudeness.

“I'm just saying Kurt. He’s just your type.”

Kurt was about to snap back something but Blaine had turned and rejoined the conversation. 

“Who’s whose type?” Blaine pulled at a beer.

“You're Kurt's type. He likes big guys.”

Blaine looked puzzled. “I'm not - I mean I'm not short, but no one has ever called me big before.” 

Sasha laughed at the inadvertent joke. “Oh no honey,” he said.

Kurt was panic-stricken. This was not the way he wanted to get reacquainted with Blaine. “Sasha stop - don't be -”

“Don't be what? You think it's this big secret, but we all know you're a size queen Kurt.” He lifted his drink toward each of them in turn. “You two should hook up.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows looked like they were going to take up permanent residence an inch over his forehead.

This was bad. Really bad. Not only did he disappear without a trace from the gym, but now Blaine would know that he’d only been interested in his dick anyway. Kurt knew he could come off as shallow and a little self-centered sometimes, but he really tried to keep that sort of behavior to the necessary back stabbing required of auditioning for roles in the theater. He truly would never intentionally treat another person so carelessly. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry, he's so crude. I've known him for years and he's always like that, I mean he has no filter or sense of tact about anything.” Kurt knew he was babbling, but he didn't know how to stop. “This is why I didn’t want him to know. He always jumps to the worst and, oh god, the most wrong conclusion about -”

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupted. “It’s okay.” Kurt could tell by the look on Blaine’s face that it wasn’t. “I have to go help them pack up the equipment. I’ll see you around.” The dejected look on Blaine’s face was enough to tell Kurt that he didn’t mean it. 

He had to find Rachel. They had to get out of there.

\--

“So Kurt,” Rachel started, once she had shut the door behind her. “What is going on with that guy - Blaine? He was clearly trying not to be obvious about it but every time I looked at him he was looking at you. And really Kurt, you were doing the same thing.”

Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to escape Rachel’s questioning him once they got back to their apartment. And if he were being honest with himself he really didn’t want to. He needed to talk about this with someone. Better it be Rachel alone while Santana was still hanging out with the band than have to explain any of this to Santana. It’s not that she cares so much about Kurt’s dalliances specifically, she just wants the dirt on everyone. He wondered idly why she didn’t spend more time with Sasha, between the two of them they could probably blackmail their way through most of New York City.

“I don’t -” Kurt sighed and sat on the sofa. “We hooked up. At the gym.”

“At the gym? Kurt! That’s a little cliche even for you.”

Kurt shook his head quickly. “No, no not _at_ the gym. We met at the gym and I may have - picked him up. A couple times.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “How many is a couple?”

Kurt buried his face in his hands. “Six. Once a week for six weeks. We’d meet up on Wednesday nights after I had that yoga class.”

“Kurt.” She sounded more concerned than judgmental so he risked a look at her as she sat down next to him. “I know I’m no relationship expert -” Kurt laughed a no, “But, six straight weeks of hooking up is a little intense. I mean, it wasn’t even spread out over a year. So why’d you stop?”

“I don’t even want to tell you. This is the part where you are going to judge me Rachel.”

She shrugged. “How bad could it be.” He glared at her.

“Well he didn’t show up one week. Which, okay fine, I mean sometimes you miss class, and it wasn’t like we had exchanged phone numbers or anything - it wasn’t like he owed me a call or anything. But then I got the call for this show and my whole schedule got turned over and I just couldn’t make that class anymore and I got so busy -”

“You disappeared? You ghosted him?” Kurt nodded. “Oh my god, Kurt. I wouldn’t have believed you were capable of that.”

Kurt stood, pacing back and forth in front of Rachel, trying to explain. “I kept thinking I should leave a note at the gym or something, give him my number, let him know what was up - it seemed rude even to me - but the rehearsal studio is all the way in Midtown and the gym is in the Village and it just never happened. And after a few weeks of it not happening it seemed weird that I would say something - after saying nothing - and I just kept feeling weirder and weirder about it. I figured he wasn’t really interested in anything other than the sex, so I did nothing.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I ever expect gay boys to be better at this than straight boys, you’re still boys. Did you guys ever do anything but have sex?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, I mean we didn’t go out or anything. And the first couple weeks it was just sex - I don’t want to go into too much detail but it was _great_ sex Rachel - but after that we talked, about stuff. And things.”

“What’s this about great sex?” Santana had come in while they were talking. “No one gets to have great sex and not tell me, as at the moment I am not having any sex at all.”

“Kurt had great sex with Blaine.”

“RACHEL!” 

“What? She might be able to help.”

“Where’s Tina?” Rachel asked.

“My piano player? Damn.” She wriggled out of her shoes and went to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of Kurt’s expensive mineral water before joining them. She flopped down on a chair and stretched her legs out in front of her. “Tina decided to head home. My feet are killing me. Remind me not to wear these fucking shoes again.”

“You’re replacing that water. It’s four dollars a bottle.”

“Wow, that’s stupid.” She pulled the bottle away from her mouth and looked at the label. “But back to the great sex with the short stack.” She took another swig. “I have to say it surprises me a little. But I guess it’s true that it is always the quiet ones.”

Kurt turned away and walked into the kitchen, exasperated. “I’m not talking about this with you.”

“And you’ll talk about it with Rachel?” She made her best ‘are you kidding me’ face. “Come on.”

He stopped, shrugged and turned around. His friends were more or less as hopeless as he was as far as relationships, but between the two of them he might be able to glean out some helpful advice. And Santana did know Blaine, even just a little.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell -” His phone buzzed with a text, so he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hang on. Who is texting me at 2:30 am,” he mumbled. “Someone had better be dead.” 

“It’s probably Blaine.” Santana said.

“He doesn’t have my phone number.”

“Sure he does. I put it in his phone after you left.”

Kurt stared at her, frozen where he was standing in the kitchen.

“I saw the way he was mooning over you all night. I told him you were an okay guy and put your number in.”

“Santana. Try to remember. Did he _ask_ you for my number?” He wasn’t entirely sure Blaine wanted to talk to him, or that he didn’t deserve some kind of public shaming for disappearing like he did. He waved his phone at her. “What exactly did he say?”

“Oh my god Kurt, I did you a favor, stop complaining.” She stood up and wandered off to her corner of the loft, returning with a towel. “I need to sleep. I’m going to shower and go to bed.”

“I’m not complaining Santana, I just want to know if he’s mad at me.”

“Did you read the text?”

He hadn’t. He’d just been waving his phone around.

“I have no idea what this means,” he said, after looking. He handed the phone to Santana, who laughed.

“It means he is hammered. He was pretty drunk when I left.” She shrugged and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

**:Wqsmt ro loss yu withj tyur clots on**

Rachel had followed Santana into the kitchen and was looking over Kurt’s shoulder when a second text came through.

**:Srro drunkin >**

“Kurt he is seriously drunk texting you.” 

“What do I do Rachel? Do I text him back? I don’t have any idea what this means.” His phone buzzed again. 

**:Want. To. Kissd. You. Witth. Your. Clothesd. On.**

“Oh.” He stared at his phone.

“What? Kurt, let me see.” He pulled the phone away at first, but relented when Rachel pouted. “Oh, Kurt.” She looked at him. “That may be the most romantic drunk text I’ve ever seen.” 

Kurt just kept staring at the phone. Another couple of text came through, one after the other.

**:Clos eenoughj.**

**:its Blaien. Blaine.**

“What do I do Rachel? Do I text him back? No one has ever drunk texted me like this before.”

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head. “No. You need to give him time to wake up and realize what he’s done. Let him decide how he wants to save face.”

“Why does he need to save face? Do you think he’ll regret it?”

“Texting you? No. Drunk texting you? Most certainly.” She gripped Kurt’s shoulders and turned him toward his bedroom. “Go to sleep. He’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Wait. Why doesn’t it matter? Rachel I am not following this at all.” It had been a long night and there were entirely too many competing thoughts in his head. He was fighting the one that kept telling him to go to Blaine’s apartment and make sure he was okay.

Rachel pushed him until he was sitting on his bed. “It doesn’t matter because now you have his phone number. And if he decides he’s too embarrassed to talk to you after this and tries to change his number and go into the witness protection program you can always ask Santana when their next rehearsal is. Then you can apologize to him for being such a boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke the next morning with a serious case of dry-mouth and little recollection of what had happened the night before. He remembered playing the gig, and that it went well. He remembered applause and a decent sized crowd. Despite that, he knew he still didn’t want to join the band full time, no matter how many times Sam asked. (Okay good he remembered Sam asking again last night.) He remembered drinking a lot ( _too much_ ), and his friends putting him into an Uber. He didn’t get sick in the car (but wasn’t so lucky once he got home). 

He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, dry heaving a little once he got there, but that seemed to have run its course. Blaine normally wasn’t much of a drinker, so why did he drink so much last night? He splashed cold water on his face, wandering back to the kitchen for a glass of water and some Advil. He started a pot of coffee then went looking for his phone. 

It hadn’t been on his bedside table or in the pocket of his pants from the night before. He finally found it under a pillow. When he thumbed it on, he discovered a bunch of drunken texts, obviously sent by him. _Kurt_. Images from the night before burst into his brain like a bad _This is Your Life_ slideshow. 

“Oh my god.” 

He closed his eyes to stop from being sick again, sitting carefully on his bed. The contact name clearly said Kurt, although he couldn’t remember how he had gotten Kurt’s number. He definitely didn’t get it from Kurt, that much he thought he remembered. 

After a few deep breaths Blaine worked up the courage to read through his text-adventure from the night before. It looked like he had only sent a few texts, but that didn’t make sending them any less mortifying. He wondered if Sam knew he had done it, then shook his head. He hadn’t even told Sam that Kurt had been there. 

Kurt hadn’t texted back, but the texts were all marked ‘read.’ He could just let it go, pretend it never happened and stumble along until the next guy came around.

Blaine knew he’d never let himself do that. He should apologize, delete Kurt’s number, shower, find a new gym, and then move to another city. It was the only thing that made any sense. It would be a perfectly depressing end to their utter lack of a relationship. Blaine tried not to kick himself too hard for never getting his act together. Bracing himself for the worst (what would be the worst? Kurt responding or not responding?) and sent his apology.

**_:Kurt, I am so sorry. I apologize for sending these. I had a little more to drink than I normally do, and I don’t even know how I got your number._**

__

**_:And I hope this is your number and not someone playing an elaborate prank on me. Although that would actually be less embarrassing._**

__

_**:You can go back to forgetting I exist. I won’t bother you again.**_

That was all he could do.

It was Saturday, and Blaine didn't have anywhere to be, so after lingering in a hot shower, he put on some clean sweats and ordered a greasy hangover cure breakfast (which included a cheese and tomato omelette with a double side of sausage, pancakes, and a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich for later if he wasn't feeling better, or for dinner if he decided he didn't want to cook) from the diner down the street. Then he brought the entire pot of coffee with him to sit on the bed and watch TV. Saturday cartoons not being what they used to be, he settled on Animal Planet and a puppy show marathon while he waited.

He was dozing off when the buzzer rang, signaling the arrival of his food. His studio wasn't that big, and he could hear his phone buzzing with an incoming text while he paid the delivery guy.

“Sam,” he muttered to himself. Sam always wanted to go out on Saturday afternoon, but Blaine was too tired to even think about it today. The phone buzzed a few more times as he popped another Advil and got settled back on the bed. Not for the first time he wished his apartment was big enough for a couch and a bed. 

Blaine picked up a sausage with his fingers, sucking a whole link into his mouth and chewing slowly. He needed the full medicinal effect of the greasy food on the alcohol still lingering in his bloodstream. He popped a second one in his mouth before wiping his hands on a napkin and checking his phone.

The texts weren't from Sam.

**:Santana gave you my number**  
**:you don't owe me an apology, just**  
**:did you mean it?**

Shit.

Blaine popped the lid on another container and, using a fork this time, ate half of the omelette while he considered what to do. The events of the previous evening (before he’d drunk too much) was starting to come back to him. Santana was Kurt’s roommate. He remembered being pretty shocked when he that found out.

He wasn't angry at Kurt (even if the implications of Sasha’s comments were true - and yeah he remembered that now too - because in all fairness, they'd been naked in a locker room, and Kurt wasn’t the first guy he’d impressed under those circumstances), he never had been, but he was definitely still nursing a little hurt that Kurt had disappeared like he did after the weeks they’d - what? They hadn’t dated, they weren’t seeing each other. But they had _seen each other_. It didn’t matter. Whatever it was, Blaine felt like it would probably help his own self esteem to know what happened. He could at least give himself that much. He finished his omelette and picked up his phone holding his breath while he typed.

**_:did I mean the apology? Yes of course._**

**:No, not that  
:about kissing me. **

Blaine shook his head at the phone. He really needed to hide his phone when he drank. But if it was already out there -

**_:yes_**

Blaine waited eons for Kurt to respond, not quite sure what to expect. 

**:Blaine would you meet me for a cup of coffee? Or a drink? Or something? I’d really like to see you**

He really hadn’t expected that. He remembered a lot of awkwardness last night. That’s why he got drunk - he hadn’t wanted to think about it, about how he’d let romance fantasies run away with him yet again. 

**_:Sure, ok. Although I don’t think I’m going to want a drink for a while. I may have overdone it last night_**

**:oh god, was that because of me? I’m sorry again**  
**:If you’re feeling up to it, are you free this afternoon?**  
**:i’m free from 4 on**

It was almost noon. 

**_:I don’t have any plans. Will you be anywhere near here? There’s a place on West 12th Street not too far - Java Jail. 5:00._**

**:Yes. Perfect. Thank you. I’ll see you then.**

Blaine set an alarm on his phone for three o’clock, then sat back to finish his breakfast and watch more baby animals on television. He had planned to do laundry and clean his apartment later, but he had time for a nap now. 

\--

Kurt arrived at Java Jail early enough to grab an empty table, opting to wait for Blaine to show before getting coffee. He wasn’t exactly sure whether he was nervous or embarrassed, or nervous because he was embarrassed. He was adult enough and experienced enough not to freak out over hook-ups (anymore), and he had always prided himself on treating casual sexual encounters with respect, at least. He’d thought he’d been doing right by Blaine, but then it all ended in confusion, and running into Blaine had brought back up all of the guilty feelings he’d had. He really felt like he owed Blaine a real apology. 

Kurt was still contemplating what and how much to say when he noticed a cue guy walk through the door of the coffee shop. He was about to check himself for noticing a cute guy when he was specifically there to meet a cute guy, when he realized it actually _was_ his cute guy. Well not really his (not yet anyway, a little voice in the back of his head said). He waved at Blaine and took the opportunity to really look at him as he walked toward the table.

Blaine was dressed in bright cobalt blue chinos, and a classic white polo shirt that cut across his shoulders and biceps in a way Kurt found very distracting. A patterned yellow bow tie that matched his belt completed the ensemble. His hair was slicked down like it had been at the bar the night before. He looked nothing at all like he’d regularly looked after the gym, and Kurt was struck by how very much he didn’t know about Blaine Anderson.

“Hi Kurt.” 

Blaine was a little breathless, as if he’d rushed to get there, and Kurt felt a momentary rush of memories of Blaine breathless for another reason. He hoped Blaine didn’t notice the flush he felt rising from his chest to his ears. Kurt stood to greet him, and they shared an awkward moment where neither of them could figure out if they were shaking hands or kissing cheeks, until Blaine gripped Kurt by the arms, and leaned in, brushing his lips across Kurt’s cheek. If Kurt had the capacity to swoon in that moment he’d have done it.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Kurt managed to say, after he collected himself. “I’m in dire need myself.” 

Blaine smiled. “Okay. Just a medium drip, splash of milk one sugar.”

Kurt returned with their coffee and an extra large cookie covered with colorful sugared sprinkles.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I figure cookies are usually safe. I thought we could share.” Blaine smiled and broke off a piece, popping it into his mouth.

Kurt fiddled with his coffee cup, his eyes not quite able to meet Blaine’s. He still hadn’t decided exactly how much he should tell Blaine, if he should admit that he’d actually prowled the gym for a look at his cock.

“You, um, you look nice,” Kurt started. Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Oh my god, that probably sounded terrible. I just mean I got so used to seeing you in sweats, I just - I realized that I really don’t know you at all and I have a terrible habit of babbling when I’m nervous and then my foot goes right into my mouth -”

“Kurt.” Blaine reached over and put a hand over Kurt’s nervous fingers. 

“Blaine I’m so sorry,” Kurt blurted out.

“For what, exactly, are you apologizing?” 

“What?”

“What are you apologizing for, Kurt? Because I have a feeling that you’re embarrassed about what Sasha said at the bar, but I’m not entirely sure why. Or, you might be apologizing for disappearing on me without so much as a post-it note?” Blaine’s face was neutral, definitely questioning. 

Kurt was nodding the whole time. “Both. Yes. Sasha was way out of line - ”

“I really don’t care about what he said Kurt. We all have friends like that - ”

Kurt interrupted. “Okay, but I felt awful.”

Blaine took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “It doesn't - I was caught a little off guard, I guess. It was the last place I'd expected to run into you.” Blaine shrugged. “Post-hookup meeting is always awkward. And since I hadn't seen you in weeks I assumed - I don’t know what I assumed. It was just a little embarrassing.”

Kurt really had no interest in embarrassing Blaine at all, let alone any more than he seemed to be feeling.

“I got cast in a show,” Kurt said. “Off-Broadway. Just in the ensemble, but it’s a lot of dancing and that’s not my strongest area, so I have a lot of rehearsals, trying to keep up.”

“Kurt, that's very exciting; I didn't realize you were a performer.” 

“I’m trying.” Kurt shrugged. “And they have producers coming to see us and I know they have Broadway aspirations for the show, so I don’t want to be the weak link that gets cut before they make the move.” Kurt realized he was babbling again and stopped when he noticed Blaine’s slightly confused expression. “Um, that's why I never went back to the gym.” He shrugged one shoulder and looked out the window. “I didn't mean to disappear like that. My schedule just got crazy.”

Blaine chuckled, leaning forward and resting his folded arms on the table. “Well, apology accepted.” He smiled and wow, he really did have the most irresistible eyes. “Kurt, since we’re sort of laying it all out at the moment, I - ” Blaine paused and looked downright bashful, and wasn’t _that_ completely adorable. “I was surprised when I didn’t hear from you, and I was worried that my confession about having seen you at the gym before had, well, that I had scared you away.” He winced as he finished. “I’ve been told I can come on a little strong sometimes.”

“Oh, wow, Blaine, I - no. No, you definitely didn’t.” It was Kurt’s turn to laugh. “I was actually trying to figure out how to segue from hookup to asking you on a date. But every time I tried to come up with a smooth line I just felt like I was being presumptuous. I mean, who dates their gym hook-up, right?”

Blaine laughed out at that, and Kurt couldn’t help joining him.

“Yeah that’s, um - who does that?” Blaine was trying to play it off, but Kurt thought his expression was actually hopeful.

“We could do that, I mean, if you want?” Kurt asked. “I’d like to do that, if you’re interested?”

Blaine nodded, smiling. “I am.”

They spent another hour at the coffee shop, just talking. They were both interested in all the information they never shared with each other before, and to Kurt’s surprise and delight he discovered that he and Blaine had a lot in common aside from just their attraction to each other. Music, movies, New York City, and at least an interest in fashion (if not similar taste). When Blaine confessed to being a songwriter with his own designs on Broadway Kurt had to stop himself from proposing on the spot.

When they finally left the coffee shop Kurt followed Blaine out, wondering to himself how they could have been as intimate as they were without him noticing exactly what a nice ass Blaine had. He was laughing at himself when they reached the sidewalk outside. 

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m just an idiot.” Kurt bit his lip to keep from kissing Blaine right there.

Blaine disagreed with a smile, shaking his head and looking over Kurt’s shoulder for a moment, then asking, “Hey would you mind if we put this down as our first date?” 

Kurt was sure his stomach did a back-flip. “Sure, why not? All things considered we have seen quite a bit of each other already.” 

“Good.” Blaine took a half step closer, putting his left hand against Kurt’s chest, then sliding it up to his neck. Kurt gasped, lips already parted when Blaine leaned in to kiss him. 

That time Kurt did swoon. 

\--

“Hi.” Kurt opened the door and Blaine leaned immediately in for a kiss, trying and failing not to turn it dirty right away.

Things developed from tentative to amazing in just a few weeks. Neither of them had pushed for sex - Blaine wasn't sure what was holding Kurt back, but Blaine knew that didn't want to ruin a potential something good by turning it back into just a regularly scheduled booty call arrangement, especially given their history of doing just that. That didn't mean they hadn't spent a few heated evenings together watching movies. They'd just both pulled back before things progressed too far. 

But tonight Kurt had invited him over for dinner and had been very explicit about the fact that both of his roommates were out until the next day. Then he had been even more explicit about the things he'd planned to do with and to Blaine while they had the opportunity. Blaine was looking forward to it.

Kurt broke the kiss with a whine. “Come on,” he said, his voice rough as he took Blaine’s hand. “Let me show you around the apartment.”

It was a large loft space, with various shelves and curtains breaking up the space into room-like shapes. Blaine liked it, it seemed like the kind of place Kurt would live. 

“Soooo, is privacy an issue with your roommates?” Blaine asked once they’d looped back into the kitchen area.

“Not at the moment. Rachel was seeing a guy for a while and it could get a little awkward, but I am not above sleeping with headphones and a white noise machine if necessary.” Kurt laughed and went to the stove to put the finishing touches on dinner. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“You're gorgeous.” Blaine stepped close behind Kurt, resting his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt leaned back into the kiss Blaine placed on the back of his neck. “So Kurt,” Blaine said, lips still pressed against Kurt. 

“Hmmm?” Kurt nuzzled backward.

“Do you think dinner will keep?”

Kurt shook himself, blinking at the pan in his hands. “I think so, why?”

“Well I seem to recall receiving some pretty interesting texts over the last few days - “

“Oh?” Kurt turned the stove off and turned in Blaine's arms. “I wonder what you could possibly mean by that?”

“ - and I was wondering if perhaps a more thorough tour of your bedroom might be in order before dinner.”

Blaine nipped at Kurt’s bottom lip, then drew it between his own in another lingering kiss, pressing his body snug against Kurt's. Kurt whimpered just a bit when Blaine's hands went to Kurt's ass, and he rutted against Blaine's half hard cock. Without a word he walked Blaine back a step, then tangled their fingers together, tugging Blaine behind him into his bedroom.

On the bed Kurt crawled over Blaine until Blaine was on his back, then kissed him slow and long. Blaine hands gripped at Kurt's shoulders, then moved to his face, holding him in a kiss far longer than either had expected.

“Love your mouth,” Blaine finally breathed out in between nipping and licking against Kurt's lips. “I love kissing you.” Kurt shuffled back and sat on Blaine's cock, rubbing his own jean covered ass against it. Blaine hissed and threw his head back against the pillow.

“Yeah?” Kurt tugged at the bow tie snug against Blaine's throat, still grinding his ass on Blaine.

“Uh huh.” 

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, pulling it open once he got to the waistband of Blaine's pants. He flicked the button open without pause then scooted back into Blaine's thighs.

“Uh uh, no fair,” Blaine said sitting up and waving a hand at Kurt. “Off. Yours too.”

Kurt grinned and bit his lip, watching Blaine watch him take his shirt off. He didn't rush but didn't bother to drag it out. After he stripped down to his briefs Kurt finished removing all of Blaine’s clothes, getting back onto the bed, running his hands over Blaine’s thighs as he stared at his cock. Kurt had sent more than one text in the past week letting Blaine know exactly how much he wanted to get his mouth on Blaine’s cock, but Blaine knew from past experience that sometimes a guy’s eyes could be bigger than their, well, mouths where he was concerned. 

But Kurt didn’t look intimidated. Blaine wasn’t sure, but he might have even been drooling. He looked up at Blaine. “Can I?”

Blaine held back a smirk, reaching for his cock with one hand as he leaned on his elbow. He kept his eyes on Kurt as he stroked up his full length once, then gripped it around the base and held it up towards Kurt who let out a sound that could only be called a growl, bent over, and wrapped his lips around the head of Blaine’s cock. 

It always turned him on watching a guy attempt to deep-throat him. It had only really happened once, but Kurt was making a go of it. Kurt’s mouth worked up and down, his tongue lashing around the head on every pull up. Blaine moved his hand into Kurt’s hair, tangling his fingers tight, and Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock and went for it. Kurt choked a little and his head bobbed up and down and when he swallowed around the saliva dripping down Blaine’s shaft all he wanted was to come in Kurt’s mouth, but he didn’t want to. He wanted something else.

He tugged at Kurt’s hair, but all he got was a moan around his cock. He tugged harder, pulling Kurt’s head up so he could look at him. Kurt’s mouth was red and swollen, his eyes hazy. 

Blaine licked his lips, panting from the effort to hold back. “ _Kurt_ , would you, I mean, I know you love my cock, but I'd really like it if you could fuck me.”

Kurt's eyes lit up, spit dripping down his chin. “I would love that, yeah.” 

Kurt slid off the bed, retrieving supplies from the bedside table and resettling between Blaine's knees.

“What do you like?” He slipped a lubed finger between Blaine's cheeks, and Blaine reached beneath his thighs and spread himself open for Kurt. 

“Ahhh,” he gasped at the first touch. “A lot of lube and a lot of stretch.” Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Kurt. Kurt’s eyes darkened, and his cock twitched toward his belly. Blaine tensed a bit at the first finger -it had been a while - but by the time Kurt’s knuckles pressed Blaine’s rim, he was ready for another.

He nodded and Kurt pulled his finger out, dragging it against Blaine’s rim until he could add another finger, twisting as he pushed both in, waiting until Blaine adjusted, pressing around Blaine's rim with both fingers until Blaine relaxed. By the time Kurt worked up to four fingers, all he wanted was Kurt inside him.

He looked at Kurt, who had his free hand gripping his own cock, slowly stroking it as he fucked Blaine on his fingers. “Ready, if you are.” 

Kurt nodded and crawled up Blaine's body, kissing him wet and dirty, tongue licking behind Blaine's teeth.

“Turn around, on your knees,” Kurt coaxed. Blaine scrambled onto all fours. “Uh uh,” Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and guiding him upright, pulling his back against Kurt's chest. “Spread your knees.”

“God, okay, okay.”

Kurt sat back on his heels, putting the condom on and spreading a palmful of lubricant onto his covered cock as it jutted out from between his thighs. Blaine gasped when Kurt’s hands palmed his ass and spread him.

“Christ Blaine.” Kurt squeezed and pulled, scooting forward enough to press the head of his dick against Blaine's eager hole. “Your ass is gorgeous. Come on, sit on my cock.”

With a groan Blaine did as he was told, spreading his thighs wide as he took Kurt's cock deep, with Kurt pressing up slowly, until his ass rested on Kurt’s lap.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked. He had one arm wrapped around Blaine's waist to keep him steady. 

“Oh god,” Blaine gasped. His hands had been resting on his thighs, but he reached out, wanting to hang onto something. “Why don’t you have a headboard?” He choked out. “God you're big.” 

“We can get the ruler out later.” Kurt laughed into his neck. “But you look so hot right now I think I need to start fucking you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yes. God.”

Blaine grabbed both thighs again for balance, as Kurt gripped him by his hips and lifted him, pushing his cock back inside. Then he held him there as he fucked into him, short strokes that got longer and slower as Blaine relaxed against him.

“I’ll need the yoga after this.” Blaine grunted, arching his back and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, his ass clenching tight around Kurt as he thrust. Kurt reached for Blaine's cock, his hand slick and sticky with sweat and lube. Blaine reached an arm back, holding onto Kurt's neck, grasping at Kurt's hair as he fucked himself on Kurt’s cock. Blaine moaned, his body shuddering, as he came throbbing in Kurt's hand, come shooting against his chest, over his fingers, Kurt stroking him through it, fucking him steady until he was spent.

“Down, on the bed,” Kurt pulled out and Blaine went willingly to his stomach, Kurt straddling him and spreading his ass with one hand as he guided his cock back into it. “Could fuck you all night.” Blaine whimpered, hitching his ass up off the bed to meet Kurt's thrusts, but with Kurt's arms steadying him on either side of Blaine's torso, Kurt fucked him hard and fast until his own orgasm slammed into him. Kurt pulled out carefully before collapsing on the bed next to Blaine. 

Blaine managed to find use of his mouth first. “Wow.” 

Kurt, eyes closed, just waved a hand in the air. “Gimme a minute.” 

Blaine giggled. “Okay.”

When Kurt’s senses returned, he wiped the come and sweat off of both of them as best as he could with a tissue, and curled up with Blaine against him, mumbling something about a shower later.

“I honestly don't know whether I like your cock or your ass better.”

“Oh?” Blaine laughed. Kurt hummed a noncommittal noise. “Well both my cock and my ass are hoping you won't feel like you have to choose. They are both pretty fond of you.”

Kurt turned his face away, scrunching his nose up as if actually considering one or the other, until Blaine slapped weakly at his chest.

“Come on,” Kurt said, getting out of bed and reaching for Blaine’s hand. “Shower, then dinner. Maybe a movie. Possibly more sex.” 

\--

Kurt woke sore everywhere, with Blaine’s warm body nudged up behind him, Blaine’s arm loose over his waist. He hadn’t really expected Blaine to disappear in the early hours, but Kurt was surprised at how relieved he was to feel Blaine still there. Comfy and warm, Kurt fell back to sleep, waking later to Blaine kissing the back of his neck. 

“Mmmm, morning,” Blaine mumbled. Kurt rolled over to face him. Propping his head up with one hand. They’d showered last night and Blaine’s hair was curly and sticking up in the most adorable bed head Kurt had ever seen. “What’s so funny?” Blaine pouted.

“Oh nothing. You’re cute all rumpled.” Blaine beamed at him. “Do you want to, stay for breakfast? I make excellent toast.”

“I’d love to stay. Do you serve toast naked and in bed?”

“No crumbs in bed, Blaine.”

“I could lick them off of you - ” 

“Oh my god, are you always like this in the morning?”

“Like what?” His face was feigned innocence.

“All adorably rumpled eager puppy? Because if you’re going to be like this every morning I may have to rethink all the plans I have for you.”

“You have plans for me?” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s naked waist, firmly enough that Kurt couldn’t wriggle away.

Kurt looked him in the eyes, he didn’t want there to be any doubt. “I have so many plans for you Blaine Anderson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to honeysucklepink as always for the beta. All mistakes are belong to me.


End file.
